Kim FamilyDrabble
by Hana Sekar
Summary: cerita keseharan keluarga Kim yang terdiri dari Joonmyeon-appa Kyungsoo-umma dan baby Jongin
1. Chapter 1

Hana Deyanto

Present

Kim Family Drabble

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Rate: K+-T

Warn: Yaoi, mpreg, Crack pairing, typo(s), bahasa campur aduk karena authornya mulai kehilangan kosakata kebahasaannya (?), aneh, gaje dsb dll

Pair: KyungMyeon/Sudo with Jongin as their baby boy

Don't like don't read please!

Kim Family Drabble

Welcome home baby!

"Pelan-pelan," Joonmyeon bergumam seraya membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil.

Tak perlu diperintah seperti itu, Kyungsoo keluar perlahan dari mobil. Tentu saja. Dia tidak bisa keluar cepat-cepat karena luka bekas operasinya masih belum sembuh total. Sudah begitu, di gendongannya ada baby manis yang pulas tertidur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil seraya menatap bayi kecilnya. Anak pertamanya dengan Joonmyeon. Seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu menjiplak ayahnya –kecuali mata besar dan bibirnya, jelas itu milik Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap anak mereka, Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum. Merasa ia adalah manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini karena bisa memiliki dua malaikat ini.

"Ayo masuk, di luar dingin." Ujar Joonmyeon seraya menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk, pandangannya beralih sebentar ke Joonmyeon, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian beralih ke bayi kecil mereka.

Setelah membuka pintu ganda rumah elegan tapi minimalis itu, Joonmyeon membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu. Baru kemudian ia masuk, tak lupa setelahnya ia menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Kami pulang." Kyungsoo berucap seraya melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Tak ada sahutan, tentu saja. Ini rumah pribadi mereka berdua, bukan rumah keluarga Kim atau keluarga Do –tempat mereka menginap selama satu bulan ini.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki rumah yang selalu ia rindukan selama satu bulan ini. Dibelakangnya, Joonmyeon mengekori.

"Kau mau minum?" Joonmyeon bertanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruang keluarga. Perlahan ia melepas jumper-nya dan menaruhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Hey, kau selalu marah padaku kalau aku asal menaruh pakaian. Sekarang kau yang melakukannya." Joonmyeon berucap dengan nada main-main. Sekalipun mengetahuinya, Kyungsoo tetap saja melempar death glare.

Melihat istrinya men-death glare-nya tadi, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Bercanda, bercanda." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo menyampirkan jumper-nya. Berniat untuk menaruhnya di lemari jaket bersama dengan jumper-nya.

Tapi, niatan itu langsung hilang entah kemana sesaat setelah ia melihat anaknya yang masih nyaman tidur di pelukkan Ummanya.

"Halo, jagoan Appa." Joonmyeon bergumam pelan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan diri di sandaran sofa dan memandang bayinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara pelan dan lembut Joonmyeon.

"Halo, Appa." Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Joonmyeon dengan tangan kiri menggerakkan tangan kanan putra kecilnya. Membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Hmm~ kok tidur terus sayang? Capek, ya?" Joonmyeon kembali bertanya dengan suara lembut dan pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus bayinya.

Tapi, belum juga tangannya bergerak jauh, Kyungsoo keburu menepisnya.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu, Hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memerintah. Yang dibalas oleh Joonmyeon dengan 'Ne, Ne, Umma.' yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari sandaran sofa, kemudian mengambil kedua jumper yang tadi ia sampirkan di sandaran sofa. Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian mereka.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo juga bangkit dari tepatnya duduk. Ia pun kemudian mulai berjalan menuju tangga menuju lantai atas kediaman mereka.

Satu per satu, anak tangga ia naiki dengan perlahan. Berusaha membuat bayi kecilnya tidak terbangun, juga untuk meminimalisir rasa nyeri dibagian bekas operasinya.

Setelah ia sampai di lantai atas, ia pun segera berjalan menuju satu ruangan berpintu putih dengan name tag bertuliskan nama bayi kecilnya dalam aksara Hangeul.

Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, ia pun langsung di sambut dengan nursery room yang cukup luas. Ruangan itu bernuansakan merah, emas, hitam serta sentuhan warna putih. Paduan warna kesukaannya dan Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menatap ruangan yang ia dan Joonmyeon design sendiri itu. Kemudian ia menatap bayi kecilnya yang masih asik tidur.

"Ini kamarmu sayang." Gumamnya pada bayi yang ada di gendongannya itu. Kemudian mencium putra kecilnya yang kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum ketika ia menyadari bayi kecilnya kini tersenyum. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju baby box yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Setelah ia membuka kelambu trasparan baby box itu, ia pun meletakkan bayinya di sana. Bayi tampan nan manis itu mengeliat kecil ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kasur. Kemudian kembali terlelap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi melihatnya. Ung~ bayinya memang sangat imut! Neomu kyeopta!

Dipandanginya bayi mungil dan manis itu. Seraya tangannya sesekali mengelus pipi putih kemerahan bayi mungil itu.

Sampai detik ini, Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih tidak percaya bahwa ia kini seorang ibu. Ia kini memiliki seorang malaikatnya sendiri, dari rahimnya sendiri, miliknya dan Joonmyeon. Benar-benar masih tidak percaya.

Dulunya ia sempat pesimis tidak bisa punya anak karena kesehatannya yang kurang. Tapi, ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan memberikan keduanya seorang keturunan yang sehat dan berwajah bak malaikat ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur.

"Kau di sini?" Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kebelakang ketika suara Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Um~" gumam Kyungsoo pelan seraya mengembalikan pandangannya ke bayinya lagi. Diraihnya selimut yang terlipat rapih di ujung baby box itu, kemudian perlahan ia menyelimuti bayinya.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Ditangannya ada segelas susu hangat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini." Ucap Joonmyeon seraya memberikan Kyungsoo gelas tinggi yang berisikan susu untuk ibu menyusui itu.

Ya, Kyungsoo bisa menyusui bayinya. Sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat besar. Karena menurut penelitian dari sebuah lembaga, hanya ada 1 dari 100 orang yang mengikuti program Male Pregnant ini yang bisa menyusui bayinya.

Kyungsoo menerima dengan senang hati gelas susu itu. Tapi, ia tak langsung meminumnya. Melainkan hanya memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih memandang bayinya yang genap berusia 1 bulan hari ini.

"Selamat ulang bulan yang pertama, Aegi-yah." Joonmyeon berucap seraya mengelus pipi kemerahan bayi mungilnya. Membuat bayi itu menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Dan selamat datang di rumah, Kim Jongin."

.End.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana Sekar

Present

Kim Family Drabble

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Rate: K+-T

Warn: Yaoi, mpreg, Crack pairing, typo(s), bahasa campur aduk karena authornya mulai kehilangan kosakata kebahasaannya (?), aneh, gaje dsb dll

Pair: KyungMyeon/Sudo with Jongin as their baby boy

Don't like don't read please!

Kim Family Drabble

Umma's show

Jongin dengan asyik menyeruput susu pisang kesukaannya. Kedua kakinya yang belum bisa mencapai lantai ia ayun-ayunkan.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon yang baru saja menyelesaikan teleponya segera duduk di samping putra kecilnya itu.

"Jongin-ah?" mendengar namanya di panggil, Jongin pun lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Appanya yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ingatkan apa saja yang Appa katakana tadi?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada putranya yang masih asyik menyeruput susu pisangnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Yep! Jongin ingat semu~anya. Tidak boleh bicara terlalu keras, tidak boleh banyak bergerak yang bisa mengganggu orang lain dan kalau Jongin ingin sesuatu, Jongin harus bicara pelan atau berbisik pada Appa. Benar, kan?" Jongin berucap dengan nada antusias. Mengulang ucapan Appanya tadi di perjalanan mereka ke teater Universitas tempat Ummanya berkerja.

Kenapa mereka ada di sana? Hari ini universitas tempat Kyungsoo bekerja –sekaligus tempat ia belajar dulu- ada pertunjukkan drama musikal tahunan, dimana Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu pemeran utamanya. Mereka berdua datang untuk memberikan dukungan mereka pada dosen muda itu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar jawaban putranya yang baru saja genap berusia 6 tahun itu. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mengacak rambut hitam putranya.

"Benar. Pintar sekali! Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, Appa dan Umma akan masing-masing memberikanmu satu bunga dan satu pita." Mendengar 'bayaran' yang akan dia dapatkan jika ia bisa bersikap baik dari Appanya, senyum Jongin pun langsung berkembang dan matanya kini berbinar.

"Jinja?" Joonmyeon mengangguk. Jongin pun lantas melompat ke lantai dan mulai melakukan 'happy dance'-nya –yang ia pelajari dari Wu brothers. Membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

Sementara putranya masih melakukan 'happy dance'-nya, Joonmyeon melirik ke arah arloji ditangan kirinya. Pukul 7.20 malam, 10 menit sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai.

"Ayo jagoan, kita berangkat." Ujar Joonmyeon seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian mengambil buket bunga yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi.

Jongin sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Iapun meraih tasnya yang berisi snack yang sebelumnya sudah Ummanya persiapkan sebelum ia berangkat untuk gladi resik –atau apalah itu Jongin tidak begitu mengerti-, mengenakannya, kemudian meraih tangan Appanya yang sudah terulur untuk menggandengnya.

Setelah itu, kedua ayah dan anak itu pun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utara gedung teater Universitas kenamaan di Korea itu.

Begitu keduanya masuk, mereka langsung di sambut oleh salah satu mahasiswa yang ber-name tag 'Panitia' yang meminta undangan padanya. Iapun menyerahkan undangan mereka dan keduanya langsung di arahkan ke kursi VIP yang ada di depan.

Setelah keduanya sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya –yang Joonmyeon berikan **hanya** boleh digunakan ketika ia mendapat izin atau perlu saja- dan mulai memotret sekelilingnya. Membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Kau suka tempatnya, Jongin?" Joonmyeon bertanya pada putranya yang cukup mahir dalam mengambil gambar itu –membuat Joonmyeon terpikirkan untuk menghadiahkan putranya ini kamera. Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah besar, Jongin ingin sekolah di sini, Appa." Ujar bocah berusia 6 tahun itu dengan mata berbinar. Tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mengarahkan ponselnya ke segala arah, mencoba mengabadikan setiap sudut ruangan besar itu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, kemudian mengelus rambut putranya.

"Kalau begitu, Jongin harus belajar dengan baik. Masuk ke sini bukan hal mudah, loh." Ujar Joonmyeon. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan langsung menatap Appanya.

"Jinja?" suara Jongin tampak terkejut sekaligus sedikit kecewa. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Gerakan mengelus rambut putranya masih ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja. Coba lihat Umma, dia pintar, kan? Appa juga lumayan. Lalu Immo dan Samchumu, mereka semua orang-orang pintar, makanya bisa masuk sini." Jelas Joonmyeon. "Asal kau belajar dengan baik, mengembangkan apa yang kau suka –"

"–Menari!"

"-Ya, menari, kalau kau mengembangkan bakat tarimu dengan baik dan melakukan yang terbaik di sekolah, kau bisa masuk di sini. Dan mungkin bisa berdiri di panggu itu, seperti Umma dan Appa." Jelas Joonmyeon lagi. Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menunjuk panggung besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongin yang mendengar penjelasan Appanya langsung berbinar lagi. Ia pun kemudian memandang panggung besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jongin akan berkerja keras. Hwaiting!" ujar Jongin seraya meninju udara. Membuat Joonmyeon terkikik kecil.

Kemudian, suara pemberitahuan bahwa pertunjukkan akan dimulai mulai memenuhi ruang teater yang penuh itu.

Jongin pun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Kemudian ia pun memasukkan kotak susu pisangnya yang sudah habis ke dalam tas bagian depannya –nanti setelah ia keluar akan ia buang ke tempat sampah- dan mengambil yang baru.

Seiring dengan Jongin mulai menyeruput susu pisangnya, tirai besar yang tadi sempat menutupi panggung saat pemberitahuan pertunjukkan akan dimulai, mulai terbuka.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam berada di dalam, menikmati pertunjukkan yang menakjubkan, Joonmyeon dan Jongin keluar dari teater dengan wajah yang tampak begitu senang bangga. Terutama Joonmyeon, sepertinya perasaan bangga namja 30 tahun itu berlipat 2 kali.

Tentu saja. Kyungsoo melakukan perannya dengan sangat bagus –bahkan lebih bagus dari apa yang ia latih selama ini- dan itu membuatnya begitu bangga pada istrinya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

Lalu yang kedua, ia bangga akan putranya yang benar-benar besikap dengan baik malam ini.

Bocah 6 tahun yang biasanya tidak bisa diam dan cerewet itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Dengan tenang, pangeran kecilnya itu memakan snacknya. Sesekali ia bertanya tentang beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti, dengan suara kecil dan tenang.

Bahkan ia, yang biasanya super pemalu di depan banyak orang, memberanikan diri untuk memberikan Ummanya karangan bunga yang mereka beli tadi. Sukses membuat baik Joonmyeon maupun Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi bangga bukan main pada pangeran kecil mereka.

Ah... melihat semua ini, Joonmyeon jadi ingin menghadiahkan putranya itu 5 buah pita, agar kumpulan pita miliknya bisa lengkap 25. Sayangnya, maksimal ia hanya bisa memberikan 3 dan itulah jumlah yang akan ia berikan pada pangeran kecilnya yang sejak tadi tak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat senang.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang Appa katakan, Jongin. Appa sangat bangga padamu." Joonmyeon berucap seraya menggendong putra kecilnya yang kini tertawa kecil di pelukkannya.

"Benarkah? Berarti Jongin jadi anak baik hari ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang tak pernah kehilangan binarnya sejak tadi. Joonmyeon mengangguk. Jongin pun bertepuk tangan senang. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Putra Appa Jjang!" ujar Joonmyeon seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat mereka menunggu tadi –tempat mereka akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nanti. Tangannya mengepal dan senyum bangga terpampang di wajahnya. Membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Appa juga Jjang! Umma juga Jjang!" ujar bocah kecil itu disela-sela tawanya. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum.

Memang tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain melihat tawa anak sendiri.

Kemudian, setela tawanya mereda, Jongin pun mulai mengoceh tentang apa saja yang ia lihat saat di teater tadi. Bercerita seolah-olah Joonmyeon tidak ada di sana bersamanya. Membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu –yang tidak terasa sama sekali karena Jongin terus saja mengoceh dengan senangnya- Kyungsoo datang ke tempat keduanya dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan riasan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ujar Kyungsoo. Suaranya sedikit terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak bernyanyi.

Mendengar suara Ummanya, Jongin pun lantas berbalik. Mendapati Ummanya ada di dekatnya, Jongin pun lantas langsung melompat dari pangkuan Joonmyeon dan langsung berlari menerjang Ummanya.

"Umma~!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, kemudian berjongkok dan menerima terjangan putranya yang entah perasaannya saja atau memang benar berkembang cepat sekali ini.

"Umma Jjang! Umma Jongin memang Jjang! Jongin bangga punya Umma seperti Umma!" seru Jongin dengan begitu semangat seraya memeluk leher Ummanya yang tertawa kecil.

"Gomawo sudah menonton Umma dan bersikap dengan baik, Jongin. Umma juga bangga karena kau berani memberikan bunga itu untuk Umma. Jongin Jjang!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya bangkit berdiri seraya menggendong putra kecilnya itu. Kemudian, ia mengecup kening Jongin. Membuat bocah itu kembali tertawa kecil.

Joonmyeon sendiri sekarang tengah tersenyum. Melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi membuat hatinya hangat dan tentram sekali.

Ia pun kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Di peluknya istrinya dan anak semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku bangga dengan kalian berdua." Ujarnya seraya mengecup kening Jongin, kemudian kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga bangga padamu, Hyung. Kau mengajarkan Jongin dengan baik." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengecup pipi kanan namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Um! Appa jjang!" kali ini Jongin yang berucap. Bocak kecil itu kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Joonmyeon. Membuat namja itu tersenyum bahagia.

.End.

aku nggak tau kalau banyak orang yang bakal suka. Soalnya setauku SuDo/KyungMyeon itu gak mainstream #pundung meratapi kenyataan.

oh ya, cerita ini kumpulan one shoot tentang keluarga Kim. Terus, umur mereka bisa beda-beda di setiap chapternya. Jadi, jangan bingung, ya!

Yang sudah riview terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku senang ada yang menyukai cerita aneh ini #pundung lagi.

Yosh! Sekian a/n ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Pye-pye!

#byong~


	3. Chapter 3

Hana Sekar

Present

Kim Family Drabble

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Rate: K+-T

Warn: Yaoi, mpreg, Crack pairing, typo(s), bahasa campur aduk karena authornya mulai kehilangan kosakata kebahasaannya (?), aneh, gaje dsb dll

Pair: KyungMyeon/Sudo with Jongin as their baby boy

Don't like don't read please!

Kim Family Drabble

Tetangga baru

Hari ini adalah tepat satu minggu libur musim panas. Jongin, Sehun dan Sanghyuk kini asik bermain bola di halaman depan rumah Jongin.

"Jongin tangkap!" seru Sanghyuk –atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Hyuk- pada Jongin. Kedua tangannya bersiap melempar bola warna-warni itu ke arah sang bocah 7 tahun itu.

"Oke!" Jongin pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menerima bola itu. Tapi, Hyuk tak kunjung melemparkannya padanya. Bocah itu dan Sehun malah terdiam menatap sesuatu yang ada di belakang Jongin.

Sontak Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia pun menangkap dua buah truk besar terparkir di depan rumah di seberang.

Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya –atau mungkin mereka bertiga- melainkan seorang anak perempuan (?) yang tengah memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah teman-temannya ketika anak perempuan itu menatap ke arahnya. Hyuk dan Sehun juga mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya.

"Apa kita ajak main saja? Dia sepertinya ingin bermain bersama kita." Ucap Hyuk seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Jongin, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hyuk dan Sehun.

Jongin berfikir sebentar. Ummanya memang bilang kalau hari ini mereka akan kedatangan tetangga baru. Mereka datang dari China dan katanya kenalan kedua orang tuanya –tapi, ia tidak kenal sama sekali.

Sementara Jongin berfikir, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Ummanya –yang hari ini libur bekerja- yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi lemon ice tea. Sontak Jongin pun langsung menghapiri Ummanya.

"Umma! Umma!" seru Jongin seraya berlari menuju Ummanya yang kini sedang meletakkan nampan berisi 3 gelas lemon ice tea di atas meja.

Mendengar Jongin memanggilnya, Kyungsoo sontak berbalik menghadap putranya yang tumbuh begitu cepat itu.

"Ne, Jongin-ah. Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok di hadapan Jongin. Menyetarakan tingginya dengan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Di depan ada Noona yang sepertinya mau main dengan kami, boleh kami ajak main?" tanya Jongin seraya menunjuk seorang anak yang masih menatap ke arah mereka.

Melihat seseorang yang disebut Jongin sebagai 'Noona', sontak membuat Kyungsoo langsung tertawa. Membuat Jongin –serta Sehun dan Hyuk- menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Umma?"

"Dia bukan 'Noona', sayang. Dia 'Hyung' –atau mungkin 'Gege'. Namanya Kim Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengacak rambut Jongin. Sukses membuat Jongin terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Jinja? Tapi, dia benar-benar mirip perempuan. Lihat saja, rambutnya sepanjang itu." Ujar Jongin masih dengan nada terkejut. Jari telunjukkanya kembali menunjuk ke arah si bocah cantik yang kini tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya di kaki orang tuanya. Malu mungkin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berkenalan dengannya. Dan kau pastikan sendiri, dia namja atau yeoja." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Ummanya.

"Sehun dan Hyukkie mau bertemu dengan teman baru juga?" tawar Kyungsoo seraya bangkit berdiri. Dua bocah kecil itu mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berempat pun mulai berjalan menuju sang bocah kecil yang tampaknya mulai panik karena orang-orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan datang ke arahnya.

Meyadari anak semata wayangnya terus menerus menarik ujung bajunya, Jongdae akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah anaknya yang kini tampak memperhatikan ke belakang. Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, kemudian berbalik.

Dan lantas, senyum berkembang ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Kyungsoo!" sapanya seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Halo, Jongdae-hyung. Apa kabar?" tanya ibu satu anak itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Jongdae berjabat tangan.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu dan Joonmyeon?" Jongdae berucap seraya menjabat tangan mantan adik tingkatnya dulu di Universitas itu.

"Kami baik, Hyung. Oh ya," Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian ia menyuruh Jongin, Sehun dan Hyuk untuk maju ke depannya.

"Ini putraku, Jongin, lalu yang ini putra keduanya Yifan-ge, Sehun –atau Sushen- dan ini putra keduanya Taekwoon-hyung, Sanghyuk. Ayo beri salam." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengenalkan satu per satu bocah-bocah tampan itu yang dengan kompak memberi salam pada Jongdae dan si bocah kecil yang kini bersembunyi di balik kaki Papanya.

"Ah, anyeonghaseo semuanya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Wah kalian sudah besar sekali. Terakhir kali kami bertemu kalian, kalian masih kecil-kecil sekali." Ujar Jongdae seraya berjongkok di hadapan ketiga bocah seumuran itu. Kemudian ia menarik tangan anaknnya agar maju sedikit.

"Ini Luhan –ingat tidak? Pasti tidak, ya?. Umurnya 10 tahun. Beri salam, Luhan." Ucap Jongdae seraya memperkenalkan Luhan pada ketiga bocah yang kini tampak terkejut itu.

"A-anyeonghaseo." Gumam Luhan dengan bahasa Korea yang beraksenkan Chinese –seperti cara bicara Sehun. Bocah 10 tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, entah karena malu atau memang memberi salam.

Melihat seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya, sontak Jongin, Sehun dan Hyuk ikut menundukkan kepala mereka, ikut memberi salam.

Melihat Jongin, Sehun dan Hyuk bisa berlaku baik seperti itu membuat baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongdae tersenyum.

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, rasa penasaran Jongin kembali muncul. Dengan sedikit ragu ia pun bertanya;

"Maaf, Ge? Kau namja atau yeoja?"

Pertanyaan itu pun sukses membuat Jongdae tertawa dan Luhan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut dan bingung. Sementara itu, Sehun dan Hyuk menatap Jongin aneh, sedang Kyungsoo tersenyum geli pada anaknya.

"A-aku tentu saja namja. Memangnya dari mana kau lihat aku seperti yeoja?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tersinggung yang jelas kentara. Sukses membuat Jongin menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali, meminta maaf karena kurang sopan. Membuat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Um... sebagai tanda maaf, bagaimana kalau kita main bersama? Kau mau, Ge?" tawar Jongin masih dengan suara penyesalan.

Luhan terdiam, kemudian melirik Papanya yang masih saja tertawa. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, memperbolehkan putra kecilnya itu ikut bermain dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Baiklah, kajja (fake)!" seru Luhan membuat si bocah Korean-Japan, Korean-America, dan Canada-China-Korea itu memiringkan kepala mereka bingung.

"Kajja(Fake)? Mungkin maksud Gege kaja (Come on)?" koreksi Sehun dengan logat china khas miliknya. Luhan menutup mulutnya, terkejut, sebelum kemudian mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ah... ne, maksudku itu. Maaf." Ucap Luhan masih mengelus belakang tengkuknya. Membuat ketiga bocah di hadapannya tertawa kecil melihat ke-clumsy-an Gege mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun juga masih belum begitu lancar kok. Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sehun seraya memamerkan senyum 1000 watt-nya (?) yang sukses membuat Luhan meleleh.

"_Astaga, manis sekali._" Ucap Luhan dengan bahasa Mandarin sukses membuat Jongin dan Hyuk yang tidak mengerti memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Sehun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gege tetangga barunya itu pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ummanya, mencari bantuan.

"Luhan-ge bilang, Sehun manis sekali." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin dan Hyuk pun langsung ber'oh' ria.

"Oh~. Eh, ayo kita main! Nanti keburu sore." ucap Jongin seraya menarik tangan Luhan menuju rumahnya. Yang langsung diikuti Sehun dan Hyuk di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Memandangi Jongin dan teman-temannya mulai bermain di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah saling melupakan, ya?" tiba-tiba Jongdae berucap seraya berdiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Jongin dan yang lainnya belum ada 2 tahun. Tentu saja mereka sudah lupa." Jelas Kyungsoo seraya berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Ya, kau benar. Luhan juga pasti sudah lupa. Itu sudah lama sekali. Oh, ya, mau masuk ke dalam? Minseok-hyung pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Tawar Jongdae seraya menunjuk ke arah rumahnya yang tampak ramai dengan suara benda-benda di geser.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin nanti saja, setelah kalian selesai beres-beres." Kyungsoo menolak halus tawaran mantan kakak tingkatnya itu. Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, titip Luhan sebentar, boleh?" ujar Jongdae seraya menatap putra kecilnya yang kini sedang asik bermain bersama Sehun, Jongin dan Hyuk. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tentu Hyung, tidak masalah." Ujarnya membuat Jongdae tersenyum. Kemudian, namja itu pun pamit pada Kyungsoo untuk membantu istrinya yang pasti sekarang masih sibuk mengatur kamar Luhan.

Setelah Jongdae masuk ke rumahnya, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Ah, sepertinya, kompleks ini akan semakin ramai saja dengan kedatangan tetangga baru ini.

.End.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana Sekar

Present

Kim Family Drabble

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Rate: K+-T

Warn: Yaoi, mpreg, Crack pairing, typo(s), bahasa campur aduk karena authornya mulai kehilangan kosakata kebahasaannya (?), aneh, gaje dsb dll

Pair: KyungMyeon/Sudo with Jongin as their baby boy

Don't like don't read please!

Kim Family Drabble

Jongin's first day

"Semua sudah masuk, Jongin?" entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, Kyungsoo menanyakan kalimat itu pada putra kecilnya yang kini masih sibuk dengan sarapannya. Namja 28 tahun itu tampak panik dan tidak siap.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin masuk sekolah. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo panik dan tidak siap sama sekali.

Pikirannya terus menerus mengatakan bahwa putra kecilnya itu masih sangat kecil, masih butuh perhatiannya dan masih anti dengan banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

Oh tidak, tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi.

Sementara Ummanya panik seperti itu, Jongin sendiri santai-santai saja. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu masih asik mengunyah nasi goreng kesukaannya –nasi goreng dengan ayam dan kimchi- dan tak begitu menggubrisi Ummanya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya mengecek tasnya hari ini.

Joonmyeon sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menatap istrinya itu.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut seraya mengelus punggung sang dosen muda itu. "Jongin akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya berbalik dan menatap Joonmyeon. Mata namja itu berkaca-kaca karena terlalu khawatir.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, lalu mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Dia tau yang mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak boleh ia lakukan. Putra kecil kita pintar." Ujarnya seraya melirik Jongin yang masih asik dengan sarapannya. Senyum berkembang di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar penuturan sang suami, Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin, lalu balik menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum padanya, membuatnya jadi tenang sedikit.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan pandangan yang kurang yakin, Kyungsoo memandang putranya lagi, lalu memandang Joonmyeon yang masih tersenyum.

Kemudian namja itu pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Namja itu pun menaruh tas Jongin di meja, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Jongin duduk. Setelahnya, ia berlutut di depan namja mungil yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Jongin baby." Panggilnya dengan nada lembut seraya menggenggam tangan putra kecilnya. Jongin menoleh ke arah Ummanya. Senyum berkembang di wajahnya.

"Ne, Umma?" tanyanya dengan suara ceria dan bersemangat khas miliknya. Senyum manis yang Kyungsoo rasa menjiplak milik Appanya itu terpampang manis di wajah bocah tampan itu.

"Berjanji pada Umma kalau kau akan jadi anak baik di sekolah?" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Meminta putra kecilnya melakukan pinky promise padanya.

Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja, Jongin langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Ummanya. Senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Eum! Jongin janji akan jadi anak baik!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum juga.

Baiklah, Kyungsoo rasa Jongin memang akan baik-baik saja.

"Anak pintar!" ujar namja itu seraya bangkit dan mengacak rambut Jongin. Sukses membuat bocah kecil itu mengeluh kesal dengan sangat imut. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, siap ke sekolah?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah tawanya sedikit mereda.

"Ne!" Jongin berteriak semangat seraya melompat dari kursinya. Bocah kecil itu langsung meraih topi dan tasnya. Membuat kedua orang tuanya kembali tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

Setelah Jongin mengenakan tasnya, Kyungsoo meraih botol air minum bergambar Krong milik Jongin. Ia pun kemudian berjongkok di depan putra kecilnya dan mengalungkan botol air minum itu di leher Jongin.

"Belajar yang baik dan buat banyak teman, ok? Jangan takut, ya? Umma akan menjemputmu nanti." Jongin mengangguk antusias, senyum masih berada di wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian memasang topi biru yang bertuliskan nama putranya di samping kirinya ke kepala Jongin.

"Nah, sudah siap. Kaja." Kyungsoo pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin yang langsung menyambutnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Keduanya pun kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan diikuti Joonmyeon –yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum hari ini- di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo memang panik dan belum siap untuk hari pertama Jongin di sekolah. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada putra semata wayang mereka yang pemalu dan sedikit sulit berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar itu.

Tapi, di sisi lain, seperti kata Joonmyeon, Jongin itu anak pintar. Dia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh ia lakukan. Dia juga tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Dan lagi pula, sekolahnya Jongin memiliki pengamanan ketat dengan guru-guru yang hampir keseluruhannya Kyungsoo kenal. Tambahan lagi, akan banyak teman-teman Jongin yang akan bersekolah di sana.

Dengan demikian, Kyungsoo bisa –setidaknya- sedikit tenang membiarkan putra kecilnya itu menikmati hari pertamanya –dan hari-hari berikutnya- di sekolah.

.End.


End file.
